Love for Randy
by Kane09lisa
Summary: Randy takes a shower. Then offers up some Help. :)
1. Do You Need Help

** note: hey guys, i think this is a great start, but id love to know if this is worth writing more or leave it a one shot. let me now what you think :)**

* * *

I woke with a start, Randy must have just came in, I thought to myself seeing the thin light coming from underneath the bathroom door. Then the sound of water running in the sink floated to my ears. I closed my eyes picturing Randy rubbing water over his face, his eyes cast down looking at the stream of water flowing. Absent mildly I allow my hand to do the same across my face, and the sigh I hear from Randy is met by a slight groan from deep inside me. The water changes, Randy must have given up and decided on a full shower, "clank", the sound of his belt buckle hitting the floor. Another small groan but slightly louder this time knowing Randy would be unable to hear me over the shower. My eyes are still closed, seeing the sight that the thin wall blocks from my real view. Randy standing with his pants around his ankles, slowly stepping out of them as he pulls his shirt over his head. I realize my hand has still not stopped moving from the thought of Randy stripping has made me stiffen, and my hand strokes across my head, already moist from pre-cum. A change again, the water hits something then the ground, I can tell Randy stepped into the shower now, and I see the water hitting his back and arms leaving drops of water on his tattooed covered skin. I picture Randy grabbing the bar of soap, I left in the shower after my shower only a few hours ago, the thought of it touching my skin and now his, has me harder. I feel my cock begging for release, as I rub my thumb up the underside. I bit my lip, trying hard to hold back my groan as I feel a building sensation, just as I'm letting myself over to the bliss I know is close, I hear "Can I help with that?"  
I can't stop the powerful orgasm that started at Randy's words. "Can he help?"  
"Help? I just..." I left my comment like that, how could I be so dumb to not listen for the water shutting off.  
"Well I know it's hard for us guys, on the road 250 days a year. Some times we all need a little help, you know taking care of urges and all." Randy voice was like velvet, his arms bent pushing out his muscles holding on to his towel with one hand.  
"How could you help?" I asked not even sure if I wanted to know the answer to my question.  
"Kane, I know you. We have shared a room together for a month now. You look at me every time I change in front of you. And we both know I change in front of you every chance I get. Please just let me, help us both out. You have been thinking about my mouth on your dick for weeks, I've been craving to have you deep inside me."  
I could not think, did Randy really say he wanted me to fuck him, of course I would love to watch his ass take my whole dick deep inside of it, but was Randy aware of the fact I loved another.  
"I don't think..."  
"Kane, Daniel is never going to love you, I love you. Daniel was just using you. He never loved you."  
Randy's words hurt, yet I knew they where true. Could Randy love me, could I grow to love Randy.  
"You know I don't love you yet?"  
"I know but I can't wait, I need to have you in my mouth, I can make you love me." With Randy's words, I saw him drop his towel. My eyes widened as I saw, Randy's full body, this was my first time but I swore it would not be my last.


	2. Getting Some Help

Thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, or followed : RKO-flavored-skittles, savewolf the angel of death , shirozero , dawnieangel76

* * *

I felt Randy's weight make my bed sink, he pulled on the sheet completely removing it from the bed. I wanted to pull away from his eyes, but his hands found themselves ageist my knees. His strong arms held me in place, as he asked, "Can I please help?"  
Randy's voice had me stiffed, his words caused gust of air across my still moist cock. Taking my body's reaction as a yes, Randy lowered his mouth around my shaft, stopping when his lips came in contact with the base of my dick. I let out a slutty groan to show Randy how much I enjoyed his lips. Hearing my groan sent Randy in to motion he pulled back the full hard length that he had taken, then pushed me inside his mouth again this time running his tongue down the underside of my now throbbing cock. I found my self placing my hands into Randy's short hair, urging him to quicken the pace with my soft but forceful pulls of his hair. Randy let out a long moan that had me begging to have him moan around me again. The soft vibration of his moans wear like heaven. I allowed one of my hands to leave Randy's head and travel down his body, it moved softly over his cheek bone, down to his chest, lightly pinching each one of his nipples, gaining me two wonderfully blissful moans. I ran my fingertips across his well toned abs. I had, as Randy said, used every chances I could to stare at them, but finally having them underneath my finger tips, had me twitching inside Randy's mouth. Randy's must have realized how close I was getting because his action took on a new speed faster Randy's mouth moved and I felt his hand cup my balls squeezing lightly. He moaned one last time and that was all I need to be sent off into the most powerful orgasm I had ever felt.  
"Are you glad I help?" Randy's words where soft, he must have laid down beside me while I was coming down. I thought for a moment, Was I glad?  
"Randy, I can't believe how happy I I'm to have to beside me. I loved what you just did for me, it really made me realize, how much help I need." My words, were soft, I felt a need to kiss him. I pulled Randy up into my arms, placing a soft kiss on his lips, only to have it matched by a rough kiss from Randy. I let my body take over and continued to allow Randy to control the kiss. A soft nip on my lower lip was the last thing I remember before it happened. The door opened and I could see a finger standing in the door way. The body entered the room as if he had been invited in. I start to remove Randy from my arms but I knew it would be no good. I could now see Daniels eyes, and some how they showed hate and even some sadness.  
"Daniel..."  
"Kane don't, I can't believe you would do something like that, and with HIM. That is disgusting."  
I don't know what took over me, but all I know was the next thing I knew, I had Daniel by the throat. Unsure what I was going to do next.

* * *

that's the end of this chapter, but I will be writing a few more to go with this story. I'm not sure where to take this. is Kane going to realize Randy is not worth losing Daniel over, or will Randy make sure Kane want only to be with him. let me know what yo guys think.


	3. Daniel's Hurt

I stopped and looked deep into Daniel's eyes. Tears had started to form at the sides of his eyes. Had Randy lied to me, does Daniel love me, and yet I could not even see it.  
"Kane? I thought you loved me." Daniel's voice shook, but i could not tell if it was from pain, or just hate.  
"I do, but you don't love me. You love the idea of us being together, but when was the last time you kissed me with passion? Or wanted to be intimate. Lately all you worry about is being the weak link. I want a man who knows he is the best part of me, and I'm the best part of him." I could not believe how easy the words had left my mouth, yet I knew what I said was the truth. And I knew I was tried of fighting for a relationship that had fallen apart over a month ago.  
"But I made him tap out, I'm better than him." Daniel voice became stronger here he truly believed his one words, but I knew them to be false.  
I heard Randy's growl from behind me at Daniel's word, and it reminded me of the first time I had thought about Randy as a man who could be a great partner and ever since of the word. "You might be right about that, but that night was the night I realized Randy was a better man then both you and me. He shook your hand after that, in some of the worst pain I've ever seen him in, he was the better man. And what did you do? You've mocked him ever chance you got. for being better. You drove it home to me that you believe, you don't need me or my love." My last sentences was my hardest to get out, yet it was the truth about how Daniel had made me feel.  
I saw tears fall on Daniels cheeks, I thought about taking back what I said, but the soft hand on my back stopped my train of thought as I dropped my hand and turn to face Randy. I knew he had heard my words, but I was unsure if he had truly understood, how much I meant them.  
"Kane maybe I should give you some time, I did not realize y'all had ever been intimate with each other. I was unaware that y'all are together, I fingered Daniel was straight and just would never return your love in the same way. I Do Love You, but I will not ask you to end what y'all have just to see if one day you could love me the way you do him." Randy's voice was soft caring, and yet a could hear the pain, the thought of me picking Daniel was causing him.  
"Randy could I please have a day to make sure, I'm making the right choice, without you holding it ageist me?"  
Randy's eyes had fallen to the ground and did not rise at my words, I worried but he told me 'yes' as he walked out the door.


	4. Showing Randy Love

**Hey guys, I'd like to think anyone who is reading this story. I love to see that a few people have really been enjoying this story and I'm always willing to listen if any one has they think will make this story better please PM me or leave it in a review. Thanks, Courtney :) **

* * *

"I don't want too, but you have pushed me away for a month. Even as we sit here you push me away by telling me I will pick Randy." I tried to keep my voice soft, trying to make Daniel see I was speaking the truth. Daniels eyes fail to the ground for just a few seconds, but when they rose I could tell I lost Daniel, I lost everything we had gain together.

"You Know What Kane, you are right I'm better than you. I'm better than Randy. I'm better than this waste of a relationship." Daniel's word where full of hate. He stood and walked out of the bedroom.

I sat there think about how wrong it was of me to allow Randy to touch me while I was still with Daniel, but how much I enjoyed it was something I could not lie about. I begged my body to move and go find Randy, but it refused to move.

My mind was still on the loss of Daniel. I'm not sure when it happened but I must have fallen asleep, because I woke with a start. I looked around seeing the thin light from under the bathroom door. I had to think if what happened before I fell asleep was real. I shook my head as Randy repeated his same actions. First the hand sink then giving up on that and starting a shower. I felt my self getting hard at the thought of watching Randy taking my dick in his mouth this morning. I started to touch my self again, but a thought came across my head. I slowly got out of bed, listing for the water to change to tell me Randy had stepped into the shower. I finally heard my cue, and opened the door. I could see Randy through the clear shower glass. He faced away from me, allowing the spray to fall across his back. After every wet dream I had, had of Randy in a shower, I could not believe the view before me was still better. His head was down, the water flowing down his shoulders, some how the drops seemed to follow the inked lines down his arms. Randy turned and I knew I was caught, Randy's face turned to a smile as he open the door and asked me the one question I was begging to hear again.

"Can I help with that?" Randy asked, looking down at my hard cock that was begging for Randy's touch.

"No. I have to tell you something. I'm no longer with Daniel, but I must say sorry, for letting you believe I was uncommitted before."

"That does not matter to me, as long as you are sure you want to go forward with this."

I moved closer to Randy, I wrapped my right arm around Randy's waist, and placed my left hand on his chest over his heart.

"YES!" I said as I placed my lips ageist Randy's, he pulled me even closer with one hand, and rubbed down my back with the other.

I felt Randy drop to his knees, and I looked down at the sight of him ready to take my hard shaft, but I wanted to show Randy I wanted him more than he knew. I pulled Randy back into a standing position and ran kisses across Randy's jaw line. Placing one at the base of his neck causing Randy to moan and push his growing cock into my leg. I kissed my way down his chest dropping to my knees, and kissing Randy's thighs. Loving the deep groans and moans i pulled from him with my kisses. I placed the tip of Randy's shaft into my mouth, the ran my tongue in a circle around its head.

"Please Kane, Please."

I heard Randy's words and it made me want to hear him beg every day for the rest of my life. I allowed Randy to start moving his hips, allowing his cock to sink deeper into my mouth. I moaned around Randy as he pulled my head back and then pushed me deeper on to him self.

* * *

**Hey guys, so this is the start of their first true time together, and I'd like to know what you guys think, do you guys want soft and loving, rough and hard? I'm trying to make this a story you guys will like to read.**


	5. Back in the shower

I could hear Randy's breath catch in his throat, he was getting closer to my goal, I loved the soft moans he gave me every time I ran my hands down his legs and back up over his thighs. God I love this man's thighs, so firm and smooth, I could touch them all day. I had allow Randy to thrust into my mouth, allowing him to control the depth he entered, but I wanted to push him over the edge soon, I wanted my chance at his ass.  
I pulled back, silently telling Randy I was taking over. He moan a beg for me to help him cum, and I hurried to help. I sucked on his head for just a second before I swallowed Randy's cock whole. I felt Randy's body stiffed as he let out a soft ,"oh my god!" I pulled back his full eight inches and repeated the step. Gaining my self Randy's cum down my throat. I felt Randy body explode underneath my finger tips, his strong thighs shook with the power of his orgasm. Randy fell back against the wall of the shower, pulling his cock from my mouth, but I kept my hands on his ass rubbing the tight muscles. I lend forward laying kisses on Randy's lower stomach and groin area, showing him love with my kisses.  
"Please!"  
Randy's voice was soft, and yet had a begging sound to them, but I was unsure what he said, please, for. I looked up into his eyes, just in time for him to place his hand on my chin and pull my face up even with his.  
"I want you, please give your self to me."  
Randy's words were followed by a kiss, a kiss I was unwilling to end, his lips where heaven. The kiss was only broken when Randy pulled away from me and looked deep into my eyes, looking for a yes or no.  
"Please," I echoed Randy's words, begging to give myself to him, I thought about the wasted time a spent with Daniel, how did I ever think that was love. Randy was showing me what true love was, this begging to be with each was love. Not Daniels, if we have to bull.  
I pulled my mind from those thoughts it was unfair to Randy to be thinking about that now. His lips where soft ageist the pulse in my neck sucking and lightly nipping at it.  
"Would you like to go out to my bed?" My voice was deep with lust, but when Randy didn't answer I changed my question, "Or would you like to stay in here?"  
Randy finally stopped teasing me to answer by just removing his lips from my skin, and turning around in-front of me. He stood there for just a minute and I took in the sight. His ass inches away from my hard cock had me almost cum right then. Then Randy trying to be more of a pain, shook his ass cussing it to brush up ageist my hard member causing me to move into action. Again kissing Randy's neck, then I took hold of his waist with one hand and placing two fingers at Randy's entrance I slowly pushed in to my knuckles. I felt Randy's body tightening around my fingers, I moan at the thought for my cock being inside him as his body tightened around me. I waited for Randy's permission to start moving again, soft moan was heard and I began to scissor my fingers, soon I was able to place three fingers in Randy. I asked him if he was okay.  
"Please!" And a soft moan was all Randy could come up with, I pulled the lube off the bathroom shelf, pouring some on my dick then rubbing it around, covering my dick then removing my fingers from Randy, who made a noise at having my fingers removed, but I reminded him shortly, soon he would have something much better.


	6. Loving Randy

I rubbed my cock head around Randy's entrance, causing him to moan and thrust his hips back. I smiled and placed my lips ageist Randy's neck and whispered, "What do you want?"  
Randy's slut moan met my words, "Please," a moan, "please!"  
I could tell Randy was not going to last much longer, his cock had pre-cum on it, and begged for me to touch it again. I kissed Randy's neck as I slowly sank two inches into him. I waited for Randy to nod before I pushed another four inches, again I waited for Randy, a rough "move!", was all I needed as I pulled out leaving just the head in Randy's tight ass. I preposition myself slamming deep inside him. Three or four more strokes and I found the spot both me and Randy craved, his body started thrusting back to meet my powerful strokes. I had one of my hands on Randy's chest playing lightly with his left nipple and I started using my right hand to stroke his cock in time with my thrust. His orgasm started without warning his muscles started to tighten around my member, his cock started to shoot, covering my hand in Randy's cum. The feeling of Randy's body shaking underneath me caused my orgasm. I felt my seed shoot deep inside Randy. I allowed my head to roll back enjoying this, it had been too long since I had enjoyed sex this much. I could feel Randy start to move underneath me causing my now limp cock to slid from his body. Randy turned to face me not looking into my eyes, but laying kisses across my chest where he could reach. I smiled, I loved having someone who wanted to be that close to me, but the fact Randy still had not looked up into my eyes was starting to worry me. 'Had I done some thing wrong'  
"Randy?" My voice was soft, I tried to think what to say, I was unsure what I had done wrong but I wanted to make it up to him. But still Randy kept his eyes cast down and I began to really freak out, "I'm so sorry, please what ever I did wrong just tell me and I'll try to make it up to you."  
Randy's face lifted at my words, but a look of confusion covered Randy's beautiful face. "What you did wrong?"  
"Yes, baby. What ever it was I'm sorry, please forgive me."  
"What you did wrong?" Randy echoed his own words, then broke down allowing a few tears to escape his eyes.  
"I'm so sorry, did I hurt you? Was I too rough? I know sometimes I forget to take it easy, but I thought I was okay. Baby I'm sorry." I felt horrible, I had thought it was great but Randy stood in-front of me with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. 'Wait a smile on his face, now I'm confused.'  
"Glenn, you did nothing wrong. I I'm so happy right now, never have I felt so connected with someone. Never have I felt so happy after giving my self to someone, please tell me you feel the same?"  
"So these are happy tears?" I ask as I place my hand on Randy's face and wipe away the tears on his left cheek with my thumb.  
Randy shakes his head yes, still looking deep into my eyes looking for the answer to his question. I can not find the word to answer him, but I place my lips ageist his, softly laying a kiss then placing another kiss, then another. I wish I could tell Randy yes, but the words seem stuck, but he seems to understand as he allows me to deepen one of my kisses. I pull Randy close to me and turn so our bodies are underneath the now cold sprinkle, but it feels good ageist our skin, cooling us down. I feel Randy's body move from me just a little and I open my eyes to see him rubbing his body gel first over his own chest then across mine, telling me its time to clean up and get out of the shower. Randy s fingers are soft as he rubs the soap over my body and I moan. Thinking to myself 'Damn if he keeps this up I'm going fall in love in no time at all!'

* * *

**So guys I'm thinking about ending it here. Let me know what you guys think, do you want more... maybe a fight between Daniel and Randy. Or even more fun time with Kane and Randy. And let me know if this was to mushy for you guys, I think I lost Kane's voice a little too much here but let me know... I might write the chapter a little harder to keep Kane's voice more true. :)**


	7. What?

I woke with a start, and reached for Randy. I had felt his heart beat as I had fallen asleep, but now the bed beside me felt cold as if Randy had been gone for a long time. I worried maybe he had changed his mind, but my mind could not believe that. So I decide to go look for Randy, I had to know what had gotten in him, normally id have to drag him out of bed before nine, and it was only seven am. I got up and showered and changed into a clean outfit. I headed off to the lobby knowing most of the WWE crew had left the day before, only Daniel, Randy and myself still had filming to do before moving on to the next city. So I stopped at the front desk to ask if the guy sitting behind it had seen Randy, or even Daniel, but as I opened to speak my worst fear was confirmed.  
"Slut." The voice I recognize yelled, causing me to look right, into the dinning room.  
Randy sat at a table in the small restaurant that was right off the lobby. He was staring up at a yelling Daniel, trying to keep his calm as Daniel through hate full words at him. "Slut, whore, man stealer..." Daniels words came fast, and his face became redder as Randy just sat there taking the abuse, seeing Randy's eyes cast down unable to hold Daniels any longer, my heart broke. Forcing me into action, I had covered the space in no time and now stood in between Randy and a still red-faced Daniel, but now his face was red from embarrassment. He had never expected to be caught by me and now he was looking left and right trying to find away to escape, the near murders look on my face.  
"How dare you?" My voice was low but left no room for Daniel to talk back. I felt Randy's hand on my shoulder and his words where low in my ear. "Just let him get it of his chest, it better now them when our co-workers are around. And he has not said anything that's not true."  
I turn to look at Randy, was he calling him self a whore? "You are not any of those things, as you said, you did not know we where together, Daniel never want to tell any one or show it even a little. He is wrong, if he wants to call some one a whore it would be me not you."  
I turned back to Daniel to see the hate boiling out of his eyes. I felt bad for him, but I was not going to alone him to bad mouth Randy. "You can be mad at me, but I better never see you act that way again or I will hurt you." I kept my eyes locked on Daniels, letting my body do the talking now. As Daniels eyes scanned the room that had about ten people in it so did mine. I finally notice, the reason Randy was up so early. Sitting at the same table, was a young woman I had seen Randy with many times, and my heart stopped.  
"Now you see, I was not lying. He stole you from me and now here he is being a slut with this tramp."  
I heard Daniels words, and expected Randy to be the one moving towards Daniel but it was the woman I caught around the waist pulling her back ageist my chest, stopping her from physically hurting him, but her words where cutting him deep as her voice filled the small room. "You fuck, I'm not a tramp. You bastard, you lost a good man because, you are so fucking self-conscious."  
Randy had gotten in front of us, pulling her face into his hands, 'Calm down' Randy mouthed, pulling her out of my arms, and bring her into his own protective arms. I was trying so hard to pull every thing together. Who was this woman?


End file.
